Danny Lives On
by Keyona's Muse
Summary: This is how I would have ended Pearl Harbor, with Danny surviveing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pearl Harber. This is how I would have ended pearl harbor, It starts from Just before the japs shoot Danny. I hope you like, please reveiw, so I will know how I'm doing. I hope to post the second chapter soon.  
  
"Danny", Rafe Yells, just as the japs shoot danny twice, and he falls to the ground. Rafe runs over, (shooting japs left and right), and kneels down and takes off Danny's gear with tears in his eyes, and says "Danny this is all my fault, if only you hadn't tried to save me". Danny looks up, grunting with pain, and says,"no man don't say that you would have done the same for me".  
  
Rafe thinks for what felt like eternity, but was probably only about 3 seconds, about what Evelyn had told him a few weeks before. Then Danny interupts his train of thought by saying, "you take care of Ev for me".  
  
Then Rafe starts looking at the bullet wounds and realizes that they weren't fatal but, they could be if they didn't get him to a doctor soon, because they were looseing extreme amounts of blood. Rafe looks down at Danny and says no man you ain't going to die, we just need to get you to a doctor, and besides man you are going to be a father. Danny looks up at him, and says,"what", and blacks out.  
  
The next time Danny came to he was in an American hospital, with Rafe looking down at him "am I really going to be a father Rafe", Danny said. Yes, Evelyn said, not giveing Rafe a chance to answer. Evelyn had been setting in a chair about 10 inches to the left, and back another 10 inches from Danny's bed.  
  
Evelyn walked up to the side of Danny's bed. As soon as he saw her, he knew they were telling the truth.  
  
He reached out and touched her stomach, and Evelyn said, "you're going to be a father in about 4 months". Then she bent down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Rafe walks over and says, " Danny you have been sleeping for about 4 days now, and when you first got here the doctors said you didn,t have much of a chance".  
  
Then Danny looks back over at Evelyn and says, I love you Ev, I have loved you since the first time I saw you with Rafe, and I was wondering if you would MARRY ME.  
  
Evelyn smiles with tears in her eyes, and says, " I love you to Danny, and nothing would make me any happier." Then she bends down and kisses him again.  
  
well I hope you liked my first chapter, I hope to get the second chapter posted in the next few days. 


	2. Danny and Evelyn WED, Second, not third

Danny and Evelyn were married exactly 10 days after the day he came to in the hospital. The only people who attended their wedding was, all of Evelyn's nurse friends, all of Danny's army buddies, and Rafe. But it was probably the most romatic wedding, that ever took place by the ocean in Hawaii.  
  
After the wedding they went on a honeymoon to a nice little resort near Horseshoe Falls.It was cold outside, but it definetly wasn't cold inside the hotel room! It had to be one of the best honeymoons anyone could have ever had.  
  
After they spent a week at Horseshoe Falls, they went back to Hawaii were they met back up with Rafe who had a surprise for them, he had a new girlfriend. The most surpriseing part was that it was, Barbera, one of Evelyn's nurse friends. Then the next surprise was that they were also getting married in 2 months. Of course Danny and Evelyn congratulated them, they were both really glad that things had turned out fine for rafe. They could also tell by looking at them that they were truly in love.  
  
Danny, and Rafe were called to the base the next day, along with everyone else who had survived the attack, and given a few medals of honor. Then Dolittle took Danny and Rafe back into another office,and told them told them that from their records, that they could retire from the army with honors. Danny and Rafe looked at one another, then Danny said, "Sir, I have a wife who is expecting a baby in a little more than three months, and I want my baby to have a father, and my wife to have a husband, but Sir I love to fly, and I have always wanted to fly. You don't realize what kind of choice you have asked me to make, but I don't really find it that hard today, Sir I want to retire." Then Rafe looked at Dolittle, and said, "Sir I am getting married in two months, and I want to have a family, and I don't want leave Barbera. But like Danny I also love to fly, but I want to retire also."  
  
Dolittle sighed, "very well then, but the army is looseing two of the best pilots the army has ever seen. But you also must know that if we ever really, really need we can call you back." Danny and Rafe agreed, and signed some papers and walked out.  
  
Well I hope you liked my second chapter I will post my second chapter soon. Please reveiw, I want to know how well I am doing. 


End file.
